Orihei
| previous affiliation = | occupation = at | previous occupation = of | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Uzumaki Clan | family = Raido X (Grandfather) Kanmi Uzumaki (Grandmother) Orochimaru (Father) Eihei Uzumaki (Mother) (Sister) Takashi Ringo (Cousin/Adoptive Brother) Satori Uzumaki (Sister) Masumi Uzumaki (Sister) Kyōkō Uzumaki (Brother) Tenjin Yochi (Aunt/Adoptive Sister) | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Chōwagan | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = Revitalization Technique | nature = | jutsu = Transformation Technique Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique Musubi | tools = }} is a kunoichi, former , and benefactor of . Born in an Otogakure lab, she is considered the eldest survivor of the LSPP experiments. The daughter of Orochimaru and Eihei Uzumaki, she was originally designed to be his next host body, possessing the vitality of the Uzumaki and the coveted healing abilities of House X. Coupled with her relation to him to minimize chances of rejection, she was envisioned as the perfect and final host. Nevertheless, her involuntary participation would allow Ori to uncover and later spirit away her siblings, making use of her inherited scientific mind and strategizing ingenuity to achieve this. Since resettling most of her fellow LSPP survivors, she has split her time between raising her aunt and adoptive sister Tenjin, and raising funds for the orphanage, intent on maintaining its prosperity and expanding programming for the various orphans taken in. Background Personality again.]] Appearance A relatively tall figure, Orihei fits the archetype of "cool beauty" to a tee. In her commonly adopted form, she possesses blue-gray eyes the color of a stormy sky; despite their intensity, they shine with a certain warmth aided by a teasing, yet confident smile. They're paired with black hair that appears navy blue in certain lighting; two long bangs cover her forehead while framing a heart-shaped face that is creamy peach, unmarked despite long days on the road. Despite the practical nature of her pursuits, she commonly wears her hair long, the locks reaching beyond her waste before flowing outwards during a summer wind. She is typically wears an expression of warmth, welcoming in nature to those she meets. In terms of attire, Orihei dons a black, sleeve-less dress that is rather form-fitting. Over it she chooses enrobes herself in a white coat akin to those worn in labs. Together, they flatter a figure that is commonly described as "guitar-shaped", with distinctly feminine curves coming to light. Nevertheless, she is not one to openly flaunt them. When presented as is, the result is a charmingly beautiful, confident woman that generally sets her allies at ease with an aura of authority. This is likely aided by a strong track record that shows itself by her having survived her father's devices. Her true appearance, however differs from this significantly. Among the changes are eyes the color of reptilian gold, possessing snake-like pupils; a painful reminder of her parentage. Emerging from either side of her head are ivory horns, decried as demon-like, as are more prominent canines, reminiscent of snake fangs. Sharper facial features contribute to this image, as does skin the color of alabaster. Yet, there are features of her mother within this guise, from the shape of Orihei's form to the steel in her gaze. Skin deep changes unable to obscure the spirit she inherited from Eihei. The woman's clothes change as well, adopting garb reminiscent of naval pursuits. It consists of a relatively short, double-breasted, form fitting uniform tapering off into a frilled, thigh-length skirt. Notably, there is an opening revealing a sizable amount of cleavage. Coupled with the uniform is a pearl colored cape with imperial red trim, shaped to have very loose sleeves. Such a design allows her the flexibility needed to utilize her katana effectively in combat. Moreover, Ori wears white gloves in this guise, designed to hide the sharper, more animalistic fingernails/claws she possesses. Adorning her left horn is a blooming rose of the most vibrant red, paired with jewels. Lastly, she wears calf length boots, adorned with red heels. Abilities Chakra Prowess Dōjutsu Chōwagan Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Trivia *Appearance wise, she is based on Hiei from Azur Lane and Nayuta Hida from Hybrid x Hearts Magia Academy Ataraxia Wiki. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality